


Curiouser and Curiouser

by hannibalmontanabal



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Hookah, M/M, Smut, smoke play, will speaking with a Cajun accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalmontanabal/pseuds/hannibalmontanabal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal invites Will over to smoke hookah, which results in smut and smoke play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiouser and Curiouser

Will paced the floor of Hannibal's office in a quiet frenzy as Hannibal watched the cogs whir tirelessly in his lovely and troubled mind, and Hannibal smirked, thinking that he would soon need to replace the carpeting there there if Will insisted on continuing to wear the carpet thin. He adored the man's unsettled nature, though. Quite like an anxious shark, smelling blood in the water. Will was a predator waiting to strike, all he needed was a push.

"I think what you need is to relax." Hannibal said simply, and Will barked a bitter and dry laugh, not smiling so much as grimacing.

"Oh, and what would you prescribe me for that Doctor? What's your professional opinion?"

Hannibal folded his hands in his lap and looked up at the empath, a tight but warm smile playing at his lips as he was presented with an interesting idea.

"I would like to invite you to smoke hookah with me, if you would care to join me." He said. "I would prefer to do it in my home, of course. I find most hookah lounges distasteful and loud." 

"Hookah?" Will stopped circling the room and looked at Hannibal, catching his eyes for a brief moment. Hannibal savored the small glimpse into Will's soul delicately. "Are we in Wonderland, Dr. Lecter? What's next, magic mushrooms? Sending me after white rabbits?"

Hannibal thought it best not to mention that he did have mushrooms, and could serve them to Will in the form of tea, as he had with Abigail. A mad tea party, indeed. 

"I find the effects to be soothing, and possibly it could be just what you need." Hannibal also neglected to mention that he had been wanting a reason to see Will outside of a professional environment. True, their therapy sessions were considered to be simple "conversations", but to see Will relaxed, sitting in his home, mind clear of work and Jack, was an idea almost too tempting. 

"You're serious?" Will asked, seeming to consider it. He looked down and licked his lips, and Hannibal was glad that Will did not see the way this made his breath catch slightly. "You have a hookah?"

"Imported from Egypt." Hannibal said dismissively. Will smiled.

"Of course you would have a hookah. Very worldly." Will began pacing again, but it was slower now. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of smoke and Egyptian deserts, rather than death and horror.

"You are my final appointment for the evening. We could do it tonight, if that isn't too soon." Hannibal said with a slight tilt of his head. In most cases, he would afford himself time to prepare, but he didn't want to give Will time to consider a reason not to. "In fact, why don't you go home to change clothes and freshen up, and when you arrive at my home, I'll be ready for you."

"I uh.. Sure." Will said finally, looking down at his rumpled plaid shirt and khaki pants. He absently stroked his face, obviously realizing that he was in need of a shave. "I think I'd like that."

Perfect.

-+-

Hannibal put the coals on the stove and took his elaborate hookah down from it's shelf. It had been a long time since he had used it last, but not much dust had collected, as he was pleased to discover. 

He wiped it down and cleaned it, scrubbing the inside thoroughly. It was a tall and ornate thing, handmade with copper, silver, and gold, with intricate etchings along the metal. 

He filled the large glass base with water and placed it at the center of the table in his study, remembering with fondness the victim whom he had smoked with the last time the hookah was used. It had been a very unpleasant Moroccan fellow, who specialized in making unwilling prostitutes of destitute belly dancers in exchange for giving them a place to stay.

Hannibal invited the pimp into his home, acting under the guise being of a potential customer. The vulgar man had been impressed with the hookah. His last words were, "That really is something. It's very big, are you overcompensating? My girls like a big cock to choke on, you know."

The pimp's fate was to become sausage. Nothing too fancy, as Hannibal had no elaborate dinner parties planned that week. 

Hannibal then arranged around the table decorative pillows, candles, and jasmine incense so to set the mood. As he was debating between Tchaikovsky and Stravinsky, he heard Will's knock on the door. Earlier than expected, but that was quite alright. 

He opened the door to find that Will was freshly shaven, and wore a crisply ironed suit. It was too loose on his frame, and Hannibal considered giving him the business card for his tailor, but then he noticed something that brought a genuine smile to his face. Will had bought a much more expensive cologne, one which likely cost more than Will could afford, in lieu of his usual cheap aftershave.

_Oh Will, for me?_

Hannibal welcomed him inside and lead him into the the study, and Will examined the hookah appreciatively.

"Elegant. You never do anything halfway, do you?" He said softly, looking to Hannibal for approval. Hannibal smiled with a polite bow of his head.

"I'll only be a moment, make yourself comfortable." He said, and disappeared into the kitchen.

He returned shortly, holding a silver tray upon which was a heating tray with the coals, a pair of tongs, a small wooden box, and a brass tea set. He set everything neatly on the table, and placed the coals into the tray momentarily before opening the wooden chest.

"Which flavor of tobacco would you prefer, Will?" Hannibal asked. He had considered making the choice for Will, but it was courteous to allow the guest to choose, and it would afford Hannibal an opportunity to further understand Will; the sort of shisha one prefers speaks volumes about them. Hannibal took Will for a Turkish Coffee type.

"What are my options?" Will asked, adjusting his glasses and peering into the mahogany box. 

"Too many to list, but my favorites are mint, guava, Turkish coffee, pomegranate, cardamon, rose, lavender, and chocolate mint." Hannibal said, watching Will thoughtfully.

"Cardamom and rose? Those are really hookah flavors?" Will frowned, leaning forward to eye the contents of the chest. 

"Yes, I find they go well in combination as well." Hannibal said, waiting patiently for Will to decide. 

"Turkish coffee maybe. Wait no. Chocolate mint." Will said, looking up. Hannibal smiled.

"Chocolate mint it is." He said, grabbing the small box and filling the bowl with the sticky aromatic tobacco. Will watched curiously, keeping still and holding his breath as though he were watching a performance. Hannibal hid his amusement at this.

"I'll need to go wash my hands." He said as he placed a sheet of tin foil over the top and poked it with holes. He then placed the coals along the edge and straightened. "If you'd be so kind as to wait before we begin, it often takes it a moment to start and as my guest, I wouldn't want you to have to be the one to get it working. You may help yourself to the Thai iced tea, however." 

Will nodded, and Hannibal went back to the kitchen to wash the syrup from his hands. When he returned, Will was drinking his tea and smiling.

"This is very good." He said. 

"It's made with black tea and condensed milk. I think it compliments the smoke quite well." He sat beside Will and took the hose, taking a deep inhale and breathing out flavorless air. He thought with a note of dismay that he let the coals sit a bit too long, so it wouldn't last as long unless he heated more coals fairly soon. His next inhale produced a thick cloud of flavorful smoke, and he passed the hose to Will, who stared at it as though it were a poisonous snake. "Simply suck it into your lungs, and blow it out." 

"I could make a joke about the innuendo there if I wanted to, but you made it too easy." Will joked, smiling as Hannibal frowned. He took a slight inhale, and exhaled a snake of delicate smoke. He put the hose to his lips again, blue eyes glittering and curious, and he breathed in more deeply this time, seeming satisfied at the enormous billowing cloud of smoke that resulted. He passed the hose to Hannibal, who smoked, closing his eyes and enjoying the taste and the light-headed sensation. "Woah. WOAH."

The surprise in Will's voice brought a smile to Hannibal's lips, and he coughed on the smoke in his laughter. 

"You're feeling the effects I take it."

"I didn't expect it to.. Oh wow." Will sank back in his seat and stared up at the ceiling, jaw slack. Hannibal had to suppress the urge to lean down and taste his lips.

"Pleasant?" 

"Very."

Will took the hose again, sucking in deeply with concentration, and Hannibal enjoyed the way that the smoke curled around his face like a foggy mask. Will sat up and took another hit. This time his expression was dark and unreadable, and Hannibal couldn't help but to gasp when Will cautiously grabbed him by the back of the neck, timidly pulled their faces together, and boldly holding his gaze, blew smoke into his mouth. Hannibal inhaled Will's exhale deeply, letting his lips gently brush against Will's before pulling away. 

Will immediately looked down, blushing beautifully. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." He whispered, combing a hand anxiously over his face. "I'll leave if you want."

"Now why would I ever want that?" Hannibal said, and Will glanced up, face alight with hope. Hannibal took a hit and returned the favor, holding the smoke in his lungs and gently pulling Will close before crushing their mouths together and letting the smoke from his lungs enter Will. Will's inhale was a sigh, and he let his tongue explore Hannibal's lips, moaning softly. It was quite possibly the most lovely sound Hannibal had ever heard, and he couldn't resist pulling Will even closer, stroking the younger man's cheek and brushing the curls from his face. Will gasped softly as Hannibal took his lower lip between his teeth and sucked on it before pulling away to see his good work. Will's lips were swollen and red, his pupils blown with exquisite lust and his cheeks blushing radiantly. He looked so lost and hungry and so utterly beautiful that all Hannibal could do was to look at him with awe.

"You have the eyes of a martyr." Hannibal whispered.

"What?" Will frowned, brow furrowed in confusion. Hannibal didn't answer, instead pushed Will down onto the cushions on the floor and kissed bruises along his jaw and throat. Will took the freedom of his mouth to continue with the hookah, exhaling smoke and breathy moans as Hannibal unbuttoned his shirt and continued to kiss his way down Will's chest. 

He straddled Will's hips and sat up, taking the hose and inhaling the smooth minty smoke before leaning down and blowing a wall of smoke along the surface of Will's skin. The smoke lingered on his chest, and Will shivered slightly at Hannibal's breath.

"Is this a luxury you afford all of your patients Doctor? Or should I consider myself special?" Will asked, watching as Hannibal licked a line along his collarbone. He let out a quiet yelp when Hannibal sunk his teeth against the bone.

"Of course you're special, Will." Hannibal breathed, stroking his thumb along Will's jaw. Will leaned into the touch, and Hannibal handed him the hose so to continue his exploration of Will's topography. 

Will's moans grew louder as Hannibal kissed his way down, and Will was trembling by the time Hannibal reached his navel. He licked a slow line across Will's left hip, staring up to survey Will's reaction. Will sucked in a sharp breath from the hookah, letting his exhale lazily paint his abdomen in smoke. Hannibal bit his way across Will's right hip, and this time the hose fell from his lips as he arched up with a whimper.

Hannibal moved up to kiss Will once more, ravaging his mouth and tasting remnants of the sweet smoke that clung to Will's lips. He could feel Will's erection, which provoked his own to stir. Arousal coiled at the base of his spine, and he smiled. It wan't often that Hannibal Lecter found himself genuinely aroused. He rewarded Will with a dark moan of his own, and Will's eyes widened at the sound. Then Will's hands were groping for access, struggling to unbutton Hannibal's waistcoat. He seemed unsure whether he wanted to remove Hannibal's suit jacket or to unbutton the layers, so Hannibal helped by shrugging out of the jacket and setting it aside while Will's fingers worked at the opalescent buttons of his shirt.

In Will's hungered frenzy, he accidentally ripped off one of the buttons, and it popped away with a quiet snap. Will paused, biting his lip and looking up to Hannibal in fear of an angry reaction. If it were anyone else, Hannibal would have turned them into rump roast and used their blood for a raspberry sorbet, but it was Will-  _his Will_  - and all sins could automatically be forgiven in the heat of passion. He had other shirts. When Will was confident that Hannibal wasn't going to reprimand him, he carefully raised his face to Hannibal's chest and  _oh_

he began taking each of the remaining buttons in his teeth and biting them off, spitting them out onto the floor. Hannibal swallowed, watching Will take each button between his teeth and pull sharply away with a delicious kind of ravenous intensity. Points could be rewarded for creativity.

Will got to the final button, and he kept it in his mouth as he met Hannibal's lustfully hooded gaze. Then Will was pulling the shirt off of Hannibal's back and his hands were roaming freely, without the stubborn restrictive barrier of clothing. Then Will was pulling him back down and kissing him roughly, and Hannibal couldn't quite be sure of where that last button went, as he hadn't seen Will spit it out. 

He put a hand at the back of Will's neck and caressed him, and Will shuttered with a low moan, his eyes rolling up slightly. Hannibal smiled, noting that this must be one of Will's weak spots.  _Noted._

Will began pulling at his belt, whipping it away and tossing it aside before carefully unbuttoning Hannibal's pants. Then Will positioned himself so that he could unzip the pants with his teeth, and Hannibal was straddling his shoulders. 

_Why Will, do you have an oral fixation?_

Hannibal's thoughts became a jumbled mess as Will pulled his pants down, and Hannibal moved into a slightly awkward position to be rid of them completely. Before they were completely off, Will was already pawing eagerly at his silken boxers. Hannibal removed them as well, and then Will's mouth was hot and tight around him. Definitely an oral fixation. He felt Will's tongue wrap around him and his breath hitched as he felt Will take him into the back of his throat. Then Will pulled away, and Hannibal watched him take another hit from the hookah before wrapping his mouth around Hannibal's cock again. Will breathed the smoke out of his nose as he licked the length of Hannibal's erection, and Hannibal had to grab the table to steady himself as he watched Will lap up the precome that had begun to leak downwards. Will started to suck on the head again, and Hannibal had to stop him as he was almost pulled past the edge. Will stared up with those rebellious, vulnerable blue eyes as Hannibal pulled back, panting.

"Fuck me." Will murmured, propping himself up on his elbows and staring up at Hannibal. His expression held a quiet ferocity that made Hannibal's chest ache with want. He had never seen Will so feral, so wanton. It was breathtakingly stunning. 

"Say it again." Hannibal whispered. Will licked his lips slowly. Deliberately. 

"Fuck me." He growled, and Hannibal immediately began working on Will's pants, smelling the exquisite cologne Will wore just for him and enjoying the way it complimented Will's pheromones. He pulled Will's pants and boxers off easily, and hovered above him with agonizing patience. 

"Again."

"Fuck me." 

Hannibal grabbed a bottle of lotion from the table and coated his hand with it before inserting a finger inside Will. Then another, then another. Will writhed, pushing himself down onto Hannibal's hand, and Hannibal delighted in the way Will gasped and panted and blushed all over. Then he removed his fingers, slathering himself with the lotion as Will stared up at him with a look of absolute desperation. 

"Say it again." He whispered.

"No." Will hissed, and Hannibal leaned down to nibble his ear.

"Say it." 

"Fuck me." Will roared between clenched teeth.

"Say please."

"Fuck me PLEASE." Will's voice broke at the end because Hannibal had already begun pushing inside him, and Hannibal detected what sounded like a cajun accent. Will screwed his eyes shut and let out a broken cry as Hannibal slid all the way in, brushing his prostate. When Hannibal began to stroke him in time with his thrusts, Will became a sobbing and incoherent mess. He arched his back and pushed himself into Hannibal's hips, groaning and biting his lip. "Please please please." He mewled, throwing his head back with a gasp. Hannibal wrapped his fingers around Will's throat, not to choke him, simply to get him to open his eyes.

"I want you to look at me." Hannibal demanded hoarsely. Will's eyes fluttered open and held Hannibal's gaze, his lips parted and expression nearly angelic.

"Oh god please fuck me harder." Will begged breathlessly, and Hannibal obliged, bucking roughly into Will and stroking him faster. Will's muscles tensed until he became taut as a bowstring, and then he was coming onto his own stomach, biting down on his fist to quiet his strangled cry. Hannibal couldn't be certain, but it sounded like his name. 

Then Will was pulling Hannibal down again into a desperate kiss, biting Hannibal's lip as he came. Will grew quiet, listening to Hannibal's breath reverently before the words tapered off into silence. They stayed that way for nearly a minute before Will whispered something about needing a shower. Then Hannibal pulled out and let Will get up.

"If you would like to stay the night, you can use the bathroom adjacent to my bedroom." Hannibal said softly, shutting his eyes.

"We could shower together." Will suggested, and Hannibal looked up at him adoringly. 

"Yes."

For now the hookah and tea could wait to be put away.

Will followed Hannibal towards the bedroom, and when they were in the bathroom he pressed a kiss into Hannibal's shoulder.

Hannibal turned on the hot water, smiling. Perhaps it was he who was falling down the rabbit hole.

**Author's Note:**

> *Yoooo so this used to have Hannibal speaking in what I thought to be Lithuanian but it wasn't actually Lithuanian so I edited it out and now I'm embarrassed I fucked up I fucked up I fucked up

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Все чудесатее и чудесатее!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322975) by [Lisynok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisynok/pseuds/Lisynok)




End file.
